A number of methods for creating waterproof structures by attaching a waterproof plug to a wire for waterproof connectors is known in the art. For the best known type of such structures among waterproof plugs one can refer to a waterproof plug described in JP Utility Model (1993)-17958. This waterproof plug is a cylindrical body with several circular rings, and its front cylindrical portion is fixed to the wire end over its insulation as a contact insulation barrier. The main disadvantage of the waterproof plug of such a type is the necessity to use a crimping process, otherwise the contact will not have an insulation barrier.
Another conventional example of a waterproof plug retaining structure is shown in FIG. 5. This retaining structure consists of a roughly cylindrical waterproof plug 100 having several circular ribs 101 placed over wire 90". It is retained over the wire 90" by means of retaining devices 106, 116 located at both ends 102, 104 of the plug. Retaining device 106 has a flange-type expanded retaining section 108 which is pressed against the end surface 102 and an insulation barrier 110 which is crimped over the wire 90". Retaining device 116 has a retaining section 118, of the same shape as the retaining section 108, which is pressed against the end surface 104 of the waterproof plug 100 and a crimped section 120 of a solderless contact connected to the wire 90." The waterproof plug 100 is fixed to the wire 90" by being sandwiched between two retaining devices 108 and 118. This retaining structure requires several assembly operations to attach the plug to the wire 90". In addition, this design is not suitable for high density assemblies, since the retaining sections 108, 118 expand outward. Another problem consists in a large number of components.
The purpose of this invention is to offer a waterproof plug and a wire terminal with the waterproof plug of a simple design suitable for high-density assembly having a small number of components.